warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage
Damage is displayed on the HUD as numbers that spawn near the point of impact on an enemy. Damage to health is shown in white, while damage to shields is shown in blue. Damage results are modified by several mechanics - damage type, critical hits, stealth - which are discussed below and on their respective pages. Weapon damage and mod damage will each spawn their own damage indicator. Shotguns will also spawn separate indicators for each of their pellets. Damage that is reduced to zero, such as Bullet damage on a Corpus Crewman's head, will not spawn a number indicator. Damage indicators are color coded using the following system: *Regular attack on health - white *Regular attack on shields - blue *Critical hit and stealth attacks - yellow *Modified critical hit attacks - red Overview Table :;1 Flesh refers to Grineer only, all Corpus (including Crewmen) are considered Robotic. Physical Damage Impact Puncture Slash Every weapon in the game is made up of a combination of these three damage types. The overall damage of any given weapon is the sum of Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage. Weapons will exhibit a variety of combinations on the Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage spectrum. Mods will affect damage types as decided by the player by their loadout. In short, Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) Real-life Firearm Metaphor: Impact=Slug; Puncture=Armor Piercing; Slash=Hollow-point. When assigning physical damage aspects to weapons DE avoided making them 'pure' (100% in one direction). This ensures that all enemies can be damaged. is not the case. When shot in the head with an unmodded weapon, Corpus take no damage; Similarly, when shot anywhere but the head, Grineer take little to no damage. Elemental Damage In addition to the 3 base damage types, Elemental Damage can be applied on top of a weapon’s base damage depending on what Elemental Mods are applied. There are also certain weapons will deal only Elemental Damage. There are four primary Elemental Damage types: Heat, Cold, Electric, and Toxin. Elemental Damage can be applied alone but if you combine primary elements they create new combined elemental damage types. This opens up new possibilities, reduces 'rainbow build' problems and reduces some of the confusing effects like 'frozen enemies is on fire'. Combined Elemental Types To create these combined elements requires mixing two primary elements together. Elemental Damage is applied in addition to a weapon’s physical damage types. Weapon Damage = (Impact + Puncture + Slash) + (Elemental). Elemental Damage hierarchy and Elemental damage combinations are made by following a mod placement hierarchy. This hierarchy is from closest to top left (first to be considered) to closest to bottom right (last to be considered) on the mod layout. Innate weapon elemental damage is added last. As an example: If you place Cold, Toxin, Fire, and, Electric, in that order from top left to bottom right, you will get: (Cold + Toxin) and (Electric + Fire). Combinations can sum additional damage from the basic elemental damages, as long as the combination follows first before other elementals can be attached to the specified weapon. Status Effects ('Procs') All damage types have a chance to inflict a status on the target, including players. *Impact: Knockback *Puncture: Weakened (reduced damage output) *Slash: Bleed (health reduced over time, healing blocked) *Fire: Ignited (fire damage over time) *Freeze: Slowdown *Electrical: Chain Electricity Damage *Poison: Poison DoT to health The chance the shot will deal the proc is under "Status". This can be increased with mods that used to increase stun chance, such as Stunning Speed. At the moment however, even a max rank Stunning Speed does not seem to increase the proc chance by any significant amount. Proc chance, or Status, affects all elementals and damage types. This means Freeze damage does not freeze an enemy every shot, only based on the percentage of the status chance. Some Warframe abilities are exceptions, as they have 100% proc chance.. Blast damage seems to be one of the most effective procs for most weapons, as it will consistently knock down most enemies, often stunlocking them if the status chance and fire rate is high enough. Weapons with high fire rates such as the Twin Vipers have a very low proc chance due to their rate of fire, whereas slower firing weapons, like the Ogris, tend to have higher proc chances. Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on players. For example, a Grineer Scorch has a chance to inflict a DoT burning effect on players with his Ignis, so damage persists for a short time after being hit by the flames. It should also be noted that due to the new damage system, enemies are able to inflict direct health damage with status effects like Radiation or Bleed. Enemy Armor/Resistance *Armor and resistance is NOT solely based on faction, but each individual unit. This is noted by the majority of Grineer taking additional damage from Puncture, while the Grineer Shotgun takes x.5 damage from Puncture but X1.5 from Impact. Similarly Grineer Heavies take x1 Damage Puncture, x.5 damage Slashing, and x1.5 Impact. **Do note, that due to the extreme bugginess of Damage 2.0, this could be a typo in the enemy data values, or a glitch. *When viewed up close, icons of what damage type is what spring up along with the numbers they are attached to. Without a slowdown process to account for each number A recording, most will not notice these icons as they are semi-transparent. **However, Occasionally a non-transparent white icon will pop up along with the transparent ones, ranging from physical damage to elemental. This indicates a status proc. **Sound effects can sound when some damage types proc, as well as persistent damage type symbols next to the description of the enemy (below their health/shield bar), showing what procs are currently effecting them. See Also *Damage 1.0, the predecessor of this damage system.